Meeting the Shounen Tantei-dan
by Honey Sho
Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Sudah 2 tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kousei takkan pernah melupakan Kaori yang sudah memberi warna ke dalam hidupnya. Walau hidup Kaori hanya sebentar, tapi Dia telah merubah Kousei 180 derajat. Dan Pertemuannya dengan Shounen Tantei-dan akan merubah hidupnya juga.


Meeting the Shounen Tantei-dan

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Arima Kousei, Shonen Tantei-dan

Rated: K

Genre: General

Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Sudah 2 tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kousei takkan pernah melupakan Kaori yang sudah memberi warna ke dalam hidupnya. Walau hidup Kaori hanya sebentar, tapi Dia telah merubah Kousei 180 derajat. Dan Pertemuannya dengan Shounen Tantei-dan akan merubah hidupnya juga.

Disclaimed: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso dan Detective Conan bukan milikku lho ya…

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Sudah Minggu ketiga April ya….

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak pertemuanku dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang telah merubah hidupku yang monoton ini dengan warna yang lain.

Miyazono Kaori. Wanita yang telah merubah hidupnya, dan wanita yang Dia cintai.

Dia sudah tiada 1 tahun yang lalu dikarenakan penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Operasi yang dilakukannya itu tak berhasil, namun setidaknya Dia berusaha.

Sepertinya menolak ajakannya untuk melakukan bunuh diri bersamaan adalah hal yang bagus.

Sekarang ini Aku sekolah di salah satu SMA khusus musik yang terkenal di jepang dan terletak di Tokyo. Tak seperti Takeshi yang kini di Jerman karena banyak kompetisi yang mengundangnya sebagai pianist atau Emi yang kini sudah menjadi Pianist, Dia memilih menjadi seorang 'lowkey' terlebih dahulu sebelum menjadi seorang pianis. Mempelajari musik dan mengeksplorasinya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

Apalagi Aku kan seorang Perfeksionis kalau di bidang musik.

Dan untuk saat ini Aku berada di sebuah kafe sedang memakan Sandwich telur kesukaanku bersama dengan kopi buatan cafe ini sambil mempelajari kembali kertas-kertas yang berisi chorus piano yang baru saja diajarkan tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba Smartphoneku menyala dan berdering pendek - tanda ada pesan masuk. Ku letakkan kertas itu di meja dan merogoh kantongku di sebelah kiri sambil kembali gigitan Sandwich telur yang ada di tangan kananku. Aku membaca Isi pesan itu.

Ternyata dari Tsubaki ya…

Aku pun membalas pesan dari Tsubaki dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku yang sedang menganggur sudah memegang kertas yang lain. Sambil membalas pesan dan mempelajari kembali kertas itu, Aku mendengar beberapa anak kecil berbicara.

"Ah Piano!" Teriak anak perempuan berbando yang kini berlari menuju ke arah Piano mini berwarna perak yang terletak di sudut ruangan Kafe ini. Ah, aku baru tahu ada piano di sebelahku. "Ayumi-chan ingin memainkannya!"

"Aku juga!" Kata Anak laki-laki gempal sambil menyusul anak perempuan yang kini sudah duduk diatas bangku piano untuk memainkannya. Sementara itu anak laki-laki yang satunya berlari menyusul temannya yang lebih gempal.

"_Ma-Matte, yo…_ Genta-kun!"

"Oi oi… Ini bukan Cafe Poirot ya… Jadi jangan membuat masalah disini" Guman seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang kini mengikuti ketiga-temannya yang ke arah piano bersama dengan anak perempuan yang berambut cokelat. Aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah karena tingkahnya seperti Kakak mereka saja.

Matte. Anak berumur 7 tahun sudah bertingkah seperti kakak? Bisa saja kan?

"Bukannya Kau yang merekomendasikan _Cafe_ ini Edogawa-kun?" Komentar anak perempuan yang berambut coklat itu dengan sarkastik ke anak berkacamata itu. "Dan semoga saja tak terjadi pembunuhan disini karena ada Kau, Tuan _'Corpse Magnet.'_"

Chotto matte. _Corpse magnet_? Julukan macam apa itu?

"Huh! Kenapa ka-"

"Tapi Ayumi tak bisa memainkannya." Kata anak perempuan berbando itu dengan nada sedih.

"Aku dan Genta tak bisa memainkannya…" Lanjut Anak laki-laki kurus itu memotong perkataan Anak berkacamata itu dan membuatnya terfokus ke ketiga anak yang kini memegang piano. Sementara itu, Anak laki-laki kurus itu melihat ke arah mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau denganmu, Conan-kun? Haibara?"

"Aku cuman bisa _Violin_. Walau aku tahu kunci piano aku nggak tahu nadanya seperti apa." Katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Dia pun melihat ke anak perempuan berambut coklat itu - berharap Dia tahu bagaimana cara bermain piano - dan mendapat _gelengan_. Anak perempuan itu melanjutkan. "Aku memang tahu soal kunci di dalam musik, tapi kalau piano itu beda persepsi lagi. butuh orang yang memiliki fokus tinggi."

"Kalau semuanya nggak bisa, lalu kenapa tadi Kita kesini?" ucap anak gembul itu dengan nada kesal. Sementara aku, seorang pianis hanya bisa terdiam dengan perkataan anak itu sambil meminum kopi yang sudah mendingin, dan memakan sepotong sandwich telur. Aku pun membaca kertas-kertas itu lagi dan membayangkan bagaimana nada yang akan dikeluarkan oleh piano ketika kunci-kunci piano itu ditekan sambil menyesuaikan dengan kunci-kunci yang ada di kertas ini.

Jujur, Aku lagi malas bermain piano untuk hari ini karena teringat kesombongan teman sekelasku saat bermain piano, bahkan skor dia bisa dibilang paling jelek sekelas.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakak ini memainkan Kita Piano? Sepertinya Dia adalah Seorang Pianis."

"EKH!?" Teriakku yang kini melihat ke arah anak-anak itu - lebih tepatnya anak berkacamata yang kini menunjukku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku hanya bisa melihat anak itu menatap polos ke aku seakan-akan memohon untuk memainkannya - namun entah kenapa tatapan itu mengingatkanku dengan tatapan 'marah' Kaori saat Dia mengenalkanku kalau Aku adalah seorang pianis hebat.

Pertama Kaori sekarang kamu anak kecil. Sialan.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil menaruh semua yang ada di tanganku dan menghadap ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Aku seorang Pianis nak?"

Kacamata anak itu berkilau dan Dia menyeringai. Dan lebih sialnya Aku bisa merasakan aura hitam dibaliknya.

SEPERTINYA AKU SALAH MEMILIH KATA SIALAN!

"Tadi Kakak memegang _Smartphone_ dan kertas itu dan melihatnya secara bersamaan. Mungkin terlihat seperti menyalin kertas itu ke _Smartphone_, tapi sebenarnya Kakak sedang membalas pesan dari teman kakak, kan? Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kakak membaca surat itu. Yang kakak lakukan itu adalah multi-tasking dan itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang pianis." Katanya dengan muka polos - walau menurut Kousei muka polos itu lebih menyeramkan daripada tatapan kejam Kaori.

"Lalu kalau dilihat dari lengan Kakak, walau tertutup oleh lengan panjang pun terlihat kalau kedua otot Kakak sama-sama kuatnya. Jika orang terbiasa menggunakan salah satu lengannya, maka lengan itulah yang kuat. Dan itu tidak akan menciptakan stabilitas untuk seorang pianis dan nada yang dikeluarkan jadi aneh. Apalagi kertas yang kau bawa itu… adalah sheet kunci musik untuk piano kan? Arima Kousei-san."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar deduksi dari anak ini. Jadi, selama ini Aku seperti itu ya… Da-Tunggu.

"D-Darimana Kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku ke anak berkacamata itu dengan kaget. Sementara teman perempuannya yang berambut cokelat hanya bisa menepuk jidat

"Bukannya Kau sudah terkenal, Arima Kousei-san?" Kata anak itu dengan "Arima Kousei, berumur 17 tahun - seorang pianis hebat di usianya saat usianya masih kecil. Tapi, berhenti selama 2 tahun karena alasan yang tak diketahui, lalu kau muncul lagi. Terakhir kau muncul saat _Eastern Japan Piano Competition_, tepat saat kematian-"

"Cukup." Kataku dengan tegas - membuat nada itu menyipitkan matanya. "Aku menyerah. Aku akan memainkan piano untuk kalian. Asalkan, jangan menyebutkan nama itu disini. Kumohon."

"_Yatta!_" Teriak ketiga anak yang lain, sementara anak berambut coklat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Anak berkacamata itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Asalkan mereka senang."

Mendengar perkataannya, Aku pun tersenyum kecil. Lalu Aku teringat suatu hal. Aku pun berjongkok - menyamakan tinggiku dengan anak-anak itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Siapa kalian? Aku tak pernah melihat Kalian disini."

Anak berkacamata itu langsung _nyengir_ ketika Aku menanyakan hal itu ke mereka. Dia tertawa renyah sambil membalas pertanyaanku. Entah kenapa perasaanku Dia bukan anak biasa. "Ah, namaku Edogawa Conan."

Edogawa… Conan? Nama yang aneh….

"Yoshida Ayumi _desu_~" Lanjut Anak berbando itu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan anak berkacamata itu - Edogawa Conan ya? - Ayumi memang lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada Conan. Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya? Jujur, Semenjak Kaori membohongiku selama setahun itu Aku bisa membedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang jujur.

"Aku Kojima Genta!" Ucap anak gempal itu. Sama seperti Ayumi, Dia juga masih anak-anak. Tak seperti Conan.

"Aku Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko!" Selanjutnya anak tinggi itu. Walau Dia terlihat anak-anak, tapi Aku yakin Dia pasti terpintar ketiga di antara mereka. Dia yang paling dewasa diantara Mereka - jika Aku menghilangkan Conan dan anak berambut coklat itu.

"... Haibara Ai." Dan yang terakhir, Anak berambut coklat. Jujur saja, Dia yang paling aneh diantara yang lain. Entah kenapa kalau sama dengan orang baru Dia sangat tertutup.

"Dan kami adalah…. _SHOUNEN TANTEI-DAN_! Dan Aku adalah Leadernya!" Teriak Genta yang diikuti dengan tertawa renyah dari Conan dan Haibara yang menguap. Betapa sakartiknya si Conan ini.

"Baiklah, Namaku Arima Kousei, Seorang Pianis. Salam kenal, Shounen tantei-dan." kataku sambil mengusap kepala mereka. Aku pun berdiri, lalu duduk di bangku piano dan menyesuaikan tinggi bangku piano agar aku nyaman duduknya. "Jadi, Kalian mau bermain lagu apa?"

Mereka pun terdiam - bingung mau lagu yang mana. Conan pun memberi saran. "Bagaimana kalau _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_? Pasti bagus..."

"_Sou dayo ne, Conan-kun_." Kata Mitsuhiko yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Walaupun Aku ingin lagu yang lain, tapi tak apalah. Apalagi lagu itu bagus juga." lanjut Haibara dengan wajah yang seperti biasa yang mendapat tatapan 'serius-lu-mau-lagu-lain?' dari Conan. "Apalagi ini kan Lagu bertema bahagia, kan?"

"Ah, Lagu itu, ya... " Kataku sambil mengingat saat Aku memainkan lagu itu saat bersama Kaori di Cafe yang lain di kota halaman. Aku masih ingat Saat itu Kaori lah yang membuat anak-anak memintaku bermain piano. Kalau sekarang malah Mereka yang tahu kalau Aku seorang Pianis. "Ku mainkan sekarang ya… Kalian yang menyanyi. Okay?"

"Hai!" Balas mereka berlima, sementara Aku bersiap untuk bermain piano. Saat Aku akan menekan tuts piano, Ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Anoo… Arima-_Oniichan_?" Yep, suara itu adalah Ayumi yang malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Aku bingung ada apa. Aku pun melihat ke arah Ayumi dengan bingung. "Ada apa Ayumi-chan? Apa Kau belum siap untuk menyanyi? Dan panggil Aku Kousei saja."

"Kami akan menyanyi, tapi kalo nadanya ada yang aneh jangan salahkan Conan-kun, yaa..." Ucap Ayumi dengan nada polos - yang membuatku penasaran dan menanyakan hal ini. "Memang kenapa?"

"Conan-kun nggak bisa nyanyi. Dia itu buta nada." Balas Ayumi singkat, padat jelas yang membuat Conan menunjukkan wajah kesal yang tertahan dan tertawa renyah lagi.

_Ooof_. Kecil-kecil _savage_ sekali kau nak… Pedas lagi.

Dan yah, Aku memainkan piano sambil mendengarkan anggota _Shonen Tantei-dan_ menyanyi - walaupun Aku paham maksud dari Ayumi soal Conan. Dia memang NGGAK BISA nyanyi. Nadanya dari awal memang sudah keluar jalur. Tanpa sadar, saat Aku bermain piano sambil mendengarkan anak-anak ini bernyanyi-

Suara piano yang kumainkan menghilang.

Tapi, tak seperti saat awal ku bertemu dengan Kaori, Aku masih memainkannya - mengimajinasikan nada-nada yang kudengar saat mendengarnya. Walau Aku tak bisa mendengar nada piano yang ku mainkan lagi, Aku masih mengingat nada itu. Benar Kata Kaori. Benar kata Haibara.

Lagu ini… memang lagu bertema bahagia.

Disaat Aku menyelesaikan permainan Pianoku. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung bertepuk tangan - senang akan performa dadakan yang ada di Cafe itu berakhir dengan sangat cantik. Bahkan para _Shounen Tantei-dan_ meneriaki ku dengan senang.

"_SUGOI!_" Teriak Mitsuhiko dan Genta bersamaan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"_Sugoi ne_ Kousei-_Oniichan_!" Ucap Ayumi dengan senang.

"_Sasuga_ Arima kousei-san." Puji Haibara dengan senyum di wajahnya - yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit tak nyaman.

"Ahaha..." Kataku dengan nada agak malu-malu kucing. "_Arigatou_..."

"Oh iya!" Ucap Mitsuhiko sambil menatapku penuh harap - membuatku menatapnya penasaran. Ada apa ini? "Kousei-niisan bisa bantu kita?"

"Eh?"

Menyesal Aku sudah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Sekolah Kami ada lomba paduan suara dengan instrumental beberapa minggu lagi. Bisakah Kau melatih kami?" Tanya Ayumi yang kini juga menatapnya seperti itu - membuatnya kelabakan. Kenapa Dia ditanyai hal-hal seperti ini?

"Bukannya Kita sudah dilatih oleh Reiko-san? Dan pastinya Kousei-niisan akan ikut kompetisi piano beberapa minggu lagi kan?" Walau Kau aneh, tapi terkadang Kau bisa menyelamatkanku, Nak!

"I-iya sih…" Kataku yang bisa nyengir, tapi tatapan si trio itu - AKA Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi - membuatku luluh juga. "Tapi, kalau apa tak apa-apa kalau seorang pianis sepertiku melatih kalian?"

"Tak apa! Bahkan Reiko-san pasti senang kalau Kau bisa membantu di bidang instrumen!" Jawab Ayumi dengan semangat. Aku pun hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Sial macam apa di hari ini?

"Baiklah. terserah kalian." Kataku dengan wajah kelelahan karena harus menghadapi mereka bertiga. "Aku akan melatih Paduan Suara kalian lewat instrumen!"

"_YATTA_!" Teriak mereka sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan - sementara Conan dan Haibara tersenyum tipis - walau Conan menatapku agak malu karena kelakuan mereka bertiga sih... Lalu, mereka bertiga kembali menatapku dengan bahagia. "_Arigatou_, Kousei-_Oniichan_!"

Aku melihat wajah polos mereka bertiga tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Kaori, Sepertinya Aku paham kenapa Kau sangat suka dengan anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu… sangatlah polos.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

AN:

Aakh… selesai… *Authorpegangpinggang

Dari jam 10 malem sampai jam 3 pagi Author ngerjain cerita ini. memang susah, tapi capek juga yan tidur tengkurap sambil ngerjain kayak ginian pas capek #RIP

Btw ini adalah prolouge dari Detective Conan: His Terror in May. Aku masih melakukan research buat itu jadi tunggu aja.

cukup sekian soal Author lagi ngejar deadline challenge hehe mumpung masih liburan #dilempar

Sekian, Good Luck and Salute Writer!

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

_-Tiga minggu kemudian-_

* * *

Aku segera duduk di bangku Piano dengan tenang. Ku atur bangku itu sesuai dengan kenyamananku. Kutarik napas panjang-panjang, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh anak kecil itu - atau detektif ya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana memanggilnya. Dia terlihat anak-anak tapi aslinya dewasa… Dia lebih rumit dari Kaori.

"_Ingat Arima, Ini sudah ledakan ke-24. Sekali salah, selesai sudah."_

"_Aku tahu, Senpai." Kataku dengan datar. "Lagipula, Aku akan dihajar sama Kaori kalau Aku menyusulnya 2 tahun kemudian sekaligus _performance _terakhirku adalah kematianku."_

Mengingat percakapanku dengannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Memang Aku adalah performer terakhir - Aku dan Senpai yang menyadari hal itu. Aku memang memiliki _Perfect Pitch_ sejak lahir, sehingga Akulah yang diincar oleh Dia.

Aku diincar agar tidak menyadari ada nada yang aneh di piano yang akan kumainkan. Dan Aku sudah tahu mana nada yang akan membuat ledakan terakhir sekaligus menghancurkan semua orang disini.

"_Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim, I implore you_."

Akhirnya, ku ucapkan kata-kata sebelum memulai pertaruhan besar antara Aku dan Senpai dengan Dia.

Karena… Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan besar. Pertaruhan paling besar yang kumiliki. Jika Dia menang, nyawa ribuan orang yang menonton di sinilah yang hilang.

Urusan Dia, kuserahkan ke Senpai. Sementara Aku disini, untuk menyelesaikan _performance_ ku dan menghentikan ledakan nggak jelas ini.

"Kaori, kumohon… Tolonglah Aku." Bisikku ke arah dimana biasanya Kaori berada di atas stage. Aku melihatnya menatapku.

"Menolong soal apa, Kousei?" Tanyanya dengan halus. Aku pun menjawab.

"Tolong Aku… untuk tidak membunuh… Para penonton yang ada di kompetisi ini."

**_Published: 15 Juli 2019_**

**_Edited: 16 Juli 2019_**


End file.
